


Will That Be All?

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Bucky Barnes gets more than he bargained for when he and his sister go out to celebrate her new job in Chicago.  With cute waiters, sexy restauranteurs, and a very generous sister who only wants to see her Bucky Bear happy.  Preferably with that cute waiter ...





	Will That Be All?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote in my head on the drive home from NYCC. This one had some surprises for me once I started writing on my tablet. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

“Seriously, Becks, I could not be more pumped for you.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna be all alone now. The last Barnes standing.”

“Somebody’s gotta look after the neighborhood. And old Mrs. Gambone and Mr. Genovese. Two of them get together, the world is doomed.”

“True that. I’ll expect regular updates. All the deets, Bear. Leave nothing out,” Dr. Rebecca “Becca” or “Becks” Barnes warned with an impish smile.

“Trust me, you’re the only one who’d believe me, Becks,” her younger brother, James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes assured her. “Everybody else in the neighborhood thinks they’d be a good match. Only you and I know the real truth!”

They leaned in toward each other, giggling softly over old secrets, old stories told to each other about the personalities in their neighborhood, guesswork and imagination and a little bit of spite when one of the oldsters shorted them on candy come Halloween. Becca and Bucky were a few years apart in age, but they’d always been close, and there were enough secrets and memories shared between them to last a lifetime apart.

“Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but I wanted to know if you’d like to order, or you need more time ...?”

They broke apart at the voice, both turning toward their waiter. He smiled tentatively at them, and Becca smirked at the way that Bucky’s eyes went wide and his mouth went a little slack. “Um ...”

“Sorry, I”m Steve. I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you something to drink? Have you had a chance to look at the menu yet? Would you like me to go over the specials?”

Steve was five foot nothing, slender, with close-cropped hair on the sides, an undercut in the back, and a sweep of golden bangs in the front. Studs and tiny chains climbed up the shells of his ears, while beautiful ink flowed up his forearms to disappear under his sleeves, only to peek out just above the neckline of his shirt. He fit right in at this restaurant, where all the employees showed off their piercings and their tattoos, many of them courtesy of the shop next door, Dugan’s Howling Commandos.

Becca and Bucky had been coming to Romanova’s Tea Room for years, but neither of them had ever seen Steve before. From the look on Bucky’s face, he’d like to see nothing else but Steve again. Preferably naked, in bed, and oh God! Now Becca was picturing this beautiful boy naked with her _brother_! Clearly she needed a change of scene, stat!

Instead, she asked, “You’re new here, aren’t you/‘

“Yes, sorry, does it really show that bad? Look, I can get you another waiter -“

Bucky nearly leapt out of his seat, crying, “No!” He did fling his arm out and snag Steve by the thin wrist. Then he turned seven different shades of crimson and purple before settling on a slow, deep burn. “Um, sorry. You, um, you don’t have to go. You’re great. I mean, you’re doing just fine, Steve. Please, um, proceed.”

“Um, okay?” Steve responded nervously, rubbing at his wrist. “Well, drinks first? I’ll get the order in, and then I can go over the specials? That okay?”

“That’s perfect,” Bucky practically purred, setting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his fist. “I’ll have the moscato. Unless you can recommend something?”

Becca had to smile. Now that Bucky had gotten the humiliation out of the way, he was turning on the charm, clearly smitten by the pretty boy who stared at him with big blue eyes. Oh. Oh no. Was he not gay? Was he insulted by Bucky’s flirting? Was -

Steve grinned broadly, skin around his eyes crinkling. He shook his head fondly, answering, “No, that’s my favorite, too. Pretty sure Nat used it to lure me into working here. I like the fact the winery has strict ethical codes, too, and they verify the grapes are all organic and ethically sourced. So, moscato for you. And you, ma’am?”

“First of all, cut the ma’am. I’m not old enough to be your mother. Second, I’ll have the sangria. A pitcher. We’re celebrating, and he’s driving.”

“Celebrating? A birthday, maybe?” Steve asked hopefully. They’d both been here enough to know the whole staff got in on the birthday action, and a birthday meant a celebration that everyone joined in on.  

“No. A departure.”

“Big sis got the job of her dreams,” Bucky added, not taking his eyes off Steve. “Head of Surgery at a hospital in the Midwest.”

“Chicago, to be exact. Not happy to leave Brooklyn, but ...”

“Dream jobs don’t come along every day. Well, congratulations, Doctor, um, ah -?”

“Barnes.”

“Barnes. I’ll let Nat know. I’m sure she’ll want to do something special for you.”

&&&

Something special ended up being the entire meal comped, free flowing alcohol with Nat dropping into a seat next to Becca to quiz her on her plans and drink, repeatedly, to her good fortune, followed by a lengthy and kinda hot - even to an avowed gay boy like Bucky - make out session. He wondered if Becks had known that Nat was available, if she would have accepted the position that readily.

Every member of the staff stopped by to deliver their good wishes, and by the end of the night, Becks was weeping openly, declaiming her love for everyone there, and promising to keep in touch through Instagram, Twitter, or Facebook. She kept thrusting her phone at each and every person who stopped by, demanding that they enter their contact information. Even Steve was commanded to share, and Bucky would be lying if he didn’t admit he was jealous. Not a little, but a lot.

But Steve was friendly and efficient throughout the evening, kind, even comical, but not too personal with Bucky or Becks. He stepped back and let Nat take over, running and fetching on her command, giving her sassy back talk when she got too arch, too demanding, and he danced nimbly away when she went to swat his very cute behind with a towel. Then she’d reach out and reel him in by the ties at the back of his apron, planting a scorching kiss on his deliciously pink lips, then she let him go with a shove, going back to kiss Becks.  

Clearly they knew each other very well, were physically affectionate, and Bucky had to wonder if maybe Nat swung both ways, and Steve was really her boyfriend as well as her employee. He tamped down the burn of jealousy. Steve wasn’t his boyfriend, they’d only just met, and Bucky didn’t even know if he liked men. Bucky only knew that he liked Steve, and he’d really like to find out what Steve liked. Like, in the most intimate setting possible, not the middle of a Russian tea room. Surrounded by co-workers. And his heretofore heterosexual sister.

“Nat has that effect on people,” he heard a voice say suddenly near his ear. Said voice shot straight to his groin, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek not to groan.

“What?”

“Nat. She’s so effortlessly sexy, so at home in her own skin, she’s practically irresistible. I mean, I’m a dick man through and through, and I couldn’t resist her.”

“You and ... her?”

“I guess maybe that makes me bisexual? I dunno. I’m not attracted to other women. Just Nat. I mean, she’s clearly female, but there’s something genderless about her, too. It’s just raw sex appeal, So it’s Nat, not women. So I guess I’m into dicks and Nat. Maybe it’s the same for your sister, huh?” he asked, reaching around to grab the empty plates.

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” Bucky answered automatically, reaching across to grab Becks’ plate and silverware. Steve grinned brightly at him as he retrieved the dinnerware from Bucky, settled it all into a stable pile, and took it away, presumably to the kitchen.

So, Steve was into guys. And Nat. Was he telling him that because he was interested in Bucky, or to warn him that he was unavailable because he was into Nat?

If he was into Nat, didn’t it bother him that Nat was practically climbing down Becks’ tonsils?

Shit, didn’t it bother him to see someone climbing down his big sister’s tonsils?

Yeah. It did. It kinda grossed him out. He didn’t want to think of his sister as a sexual being except in the most general, hand-wavey way. Like, really, not at all. He really didn’t need a live demonstration. At the dinner table. Right after he ate. While he was eating. Seriously? Ever.

“Um, Becks?” he ventured weakly. She lifted one hand and waved at him, but she didn’t break suction with Nat.

Then suddenly, Nat broke off the kiss, leaving Becks to groan at the loss. “I’m sorry, James. This was very rude of me. I’m just overcome at losing your lovely sister to Chicago.” She looked directly into Becks’ eyes then, smiling a deeply affectionate smile. She lifted Becks’ hand up to her lips, and kissed the knuckles gently. “Would you consider joining me tonight? In my home?”

“I, uh, well,” Becks stumbled, casting a suddenly panicked look toward Bucky. He could see the fear in her eyes, the sudden realization that she’d been sucking face with a beautiful woman for the past hour, and until tonight, she’d been avowedly straight.  

He smiled at her, captured her other hand in his, and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. “Live a little. You’ll always wonder, otherwise.”

“You’re okay with this? Really?”

“Not even a little bit,” he answered with a grin. At the horrified expression on her face, and the gathering thunder in Nat’s eyes, he added, “I don’t wanna set you gettin’ some anymore than I’d wanna watch Mom and Dad. Walking in on them when I was ten scared me gay, I’ll tell ya. But it don’t mean I’m not all for you doing what makes you happy. Just not where I have to watch. Or while I’m eating.”

Becks turned about the shade of purple Bucky probably did when she was teasing him about Steve, and that made Bucky blissfully happy. No matter what, they were still best friends, and he was really gonna miss her.

Nat was chuckling to herself, and she looked at Bucky like she was ready to adopt him. “I have a friend in Chicago. I visit him regularly. This does not need to be a one time thing. Or it can be if you prefer. But I would like you to stay. If you want.”

Becks nodded, smiling. “I want.”

And that was Bucky’s cue to hit the head and head out.  

&&&

Nat and Becca were alone together at the table, holding hands and just kind of staring into each other’s eyes when Steve came up, order pad in his hand. “Will that be all?” he asked quietly, earning an approving nod from Nat.

“Do you want anything else, my darling?” Nat asked Becca, and Becca looked to Steve before she smiled slyly.  

“Actually, there is something ...”

&&&

By the time Bucky came back out, Becks and Nat were getting ready to go, and it looked like most of the staff had cleared out already. He craned his neck, looking for a certain blond haired beauty, but Steve was nowhere to be found. He tamped down his disappointment and snagged his phone, dropping it into the pocket of his jacket as he shrugged it on.

“Be good to yourself,” he said softly to Becks as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

“Right back at ya, baby bro. I’ll text you tomorrow afternoon, yeah? We still gotta work out logistics.”

“Hah. Logistics. That’s her code word for ‘Bucky’s gonna do all the heavy lifting’.”

Nat smiled. “I can pull together a crew to help. You’re family. Both of you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“Hmm. I like her. Let’s keep her,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Yeah, I’m thinkin’ about it,” Becks breathed, staring at Nat like she wanted to devour her.

And before that could trigger mental pictures that would traumatize him for life, Bucky said his good nights, and was on his way.

He hoped Becks enjoyed herself, and didn’t overthink. He had a feeling that Nat could be good for his sister, whether the romantic thing worked out or not. He tried not to think about beautiful blue eyes looking at him under long golden lashes as he got his car and drove back to his place. He was happy that one of them found someone special tonight, after all.

&&&

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:**  ur sister said i shd txt u

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:** this is steve from last night btw

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:**  i hope u remmber me

Bucky stared blearily at his phone screen for a moment before reality sank in.

He thought for a moment about what he should say, and finally settled on something simple.

**Bucky with the Good Hair:** u punk did becks gv u my #

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:** & made me put my # in ur phon jerk

**Bucky with the Good Hair:**  ill thank her l8er

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:** yeah?

**Bucky with the Good Hair:** fishin fr compliments punk?

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:** lookin for whtvr I cn get

**Bucky with the Good Hair:** whatcha want punk?

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:** you?

Bucky set the phone down for a moment, catching his breath.

Steve was into guys.

Steve was into _him_.

He really needed to answer.

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:** let me tk u 2 dinner sumplc I dont wrk

Bucky grinned to himself.

**Bucky with the Good Hair:** El Tapatio blcks frm my plc 1 hr?

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:**  i can b thr in 10

**Bucky with the Good Hair:** becks gv u my addy too?

**Cute Steve from the Restaurant:** u hv good sister

Bucky’s grin widened. Okay. So his sister was moving to Chicago. His folks were in Florida. He was the last Barnes standing in Brooklyn.

But ... it looked like he might’ve just got himself a boyfriend.

**Bucky with the Good Hair:** c u in 10

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to subscribe the series. And I love kudos and comments!


End file.
